Explorer Sightings!
Explorer Sightings! is an endlessly expandable journal that anyone can write in. It was created by the PSA to track what everyone's favorite weirdo is doing. In these pages, you will find stories that will shock and amaze, from antics when the CEO of Dorkugal enters a room, to random conversations with random creatures, Mabel attacks, and whatever Explorer is doing when not in a specific story. Feel free to add on continously and indefinitely. TO ADD YOUR SIGHTING, USE THIS! =Log= This is the full record of the Explorer Sightings! project, last updated | 1 = January | 2 = February | 3 = March | 4 = April | 5 = May | 6 = June | 7 = July | 8 = August | 9 = September | 10 = October | 11 = November | 12 = December }}, . Time Zone Table Here are the various Antarctic time zones. Note that most are parodies of real-world time zones, but do not share the actual time zones (they only carry the namesakes). *Note: Some time zones have different names in different areas of the world. October 30, 2009 at 9:52 PM PST (Philippines Standard Time) I could have sworn I saw Explorer running around me with those green weird eyes. I can't see anything because he's running too fast! I could hear him say "PiFFLZ R NAYZ TU DEY?!?!?!?!? iT'S REALLY NAyZ for MEEEEEEE!!!" It's real! --Abrc 08 13:56, October 30, 2009 (PST) March 12, 2009 at 7:50 PM UTC (Universal Ternville Clock) Explorer was seen peeking around a corner, presumably through the Fourth Wall, at this article, snickering. I could make him out as saying "man, this is going to be good". --Professor Shroomsky March 12th, 2009, at 22:00 PM GMT (Geek Metro Time) I spotted him at a Disco, Mabel was near, but looking at him smiling, his eyes were weird, like he was under hypnosis... -Metalmanager March 12, 2009, at 11:29 PM UTC (Universal Ternville Clock) Hello, this is Robb Bankz, ex-pizza parlor crook turned Reporter, live at Dorkugal, Floor Six, covering a baseball game. I have heard from a reliable source that Explorer was asked to attend a baseball game being held at Floor 6 in the Dorkugese Skyscraper. ---- Billy Fence I, the former CEO of the nation, was invited to throw the Celebrity First Pitch in the game. Oh, here comes the king now! I hear the royal anthem! Everyone's standing in respect. Let's listen ---- (the epic royal anthem plays) Announcer: All rise. Announcing his Nerdiness, by the Grace of HTML, Billy Fence I, ex-CEO of the Noo- ACK! ---- OH, ROCKHOPPER PUDDING, ZOOM IN! ZOOM IN! I can't believe my eyes! It looks, it looks like Explorer! He's all spirally eyed... ZOMG HE JUST TACKLED THE ANNOUNCER! He's down! They're still playing the music! STOP THE MUSIC! ----- Explorer: (breaking the Fourth Wall) uN|V3Rz4L sT00DiOz 4 3VUh! ---- What? Did he say "Universal Studios"? Anchor 2, did he say what I think I heard? ---- Anchor 2: Yes, Robb. ---- ...okay... everything seems to be fine, now. Explorer's being dragged back to his seat by some bodygaurds... if I was not a penguin, I'd be sweating. You never know what will happen on live television, folks. It reminds me of the time I took the cash register from that Eastshield Fried Fish joint- Did I say that out loud? QUICK! SWITCH OFF THE CAMERAS! SWITCH OFF, SWITCH OFF! ---- --Robb Bankz, Local News March 13, 2009, at 19:25 FRT (Freezeland Royal Time) I found the craziest photograph in the harbour today. It seems, Explorer was about a place called "Dun Laoghire". What is a Dun Laoghire? Why is it in weird non animated-colours? This is King Triskelle, reporting out. -- [[King Triskelle|'King Triskelle']] March 14, 2009, at 19:11 PST (Pengolian Slapping Time) Penghis Khan spotted the propeller bird snowboarding down Penghis Khan's personal jagged-rock-thing! He went after him with his Mullet, but the propeller bird was too fast! Wait--''WHAT?!?! Nothing is too fast for His Imperial PWNsomeness!!!!!! Penghis Khan will get him next time!!!!!!'' --Penghis Khan March 16, 2009 at 6:34 EST (Eastshield Standard Time) Explorer was spotted in Eastshield having a contest with Mabel, it appears that it was a punctuation contest. I didn't manage to get a picture, though. --Eve Lendfell March 17, 2009 at 8:50 EST (Eastshield Standard Time) Whoa! Me and Sprocket just spotted Explorer! We were playing chess while eating nachos, then this blue penguin attached to a rocket shot past and stole our nachos! We're sure it was Explorer. This is Kwiksilver, signing out. March 17, 2009 at 9:37 (Antarctic Weddell Standard Time) Hello. This is Lex Dude, reporter for The Penguin Times. Today we're interviewing Barkjon, pro surfer, drummer, and explorer. Here is what he said about an amazing phenomenon seen at his own Exploration Island. "I was walking around on the beach of Exploration Island. I looked at Cabin Mountain, and I saw this freaky, weird eyed blue penguin in the window of the cabin! I was surprised, and climbed up. IT WAS EXPLORER! OH, THE HORROR! He was...he was...HIDEOUS!!!!! I nearly fainted. He was wrecking the cabin! Suddenly, I saw Mabel next to him! She climbed on his shoulder and got an evil look in her eyes! And she jumped on me! I fell backwards...and I only remember her ugly face in front of me..." Well, that concludes our report today. What was happening on Exploration Island? We may never know... This Lex Dude, signing off. - Barkjon Complaints here! March 18, 2009 at 14:32 (Peninsula Standard Time) Oh my! Oh my! I just saw Explorer flying over Bobtropica with spirally eyes and he's like so crazy! And then he was using his shovel to hit the already-broken Elva Shop! Oh my! Now he's crossing the town and recking that snowy tree over there! Now he's eating Puffle O's! Now he's doing a funny dance! Oh... why... oh... why! I wish this could stop! Stop! STOP I'm TELLING YOU! --Jex. L. Verzy in Bobtropica March 30, 2009 at 4:00 AM (Amery Island Standard Time) Hi, I just saw this blue penguin with a propeller hat laughing wildly! He mentioned that two days more and his 'prank' would ready. Odd. A merchant was also selling bombs (is that legal?) and the penguin there bought them all! --Max Power, worker for the Wilkes solar power plant at Amery Island April 8 2009 - 2:02 PM (Eastshield Standard Time) Wow, and I do mean WOW. I am flabbergasted to even bring this up. When Judge Xavier left the room for a court-recess, Explorer ducked behind his Council desk. I crawled down the steps of my desk an peaked at Explorers, and there I saw Explorer... commiting a crime! EXPLORER WAS EATING A JUDGEY! That's right, I saw him, behind hisdesk, smacking on a Judgey candy bar! White chocolate and that black colored caramel was all on his beak! If penguins could extend their tounges far, he would have licked that off too! He took out a napkin and cleaned it up just as the Judge came back in. Crumbling up the wrapper, he tossed it in the trash can. I crawled back up to my desk, stunned at what I saw. --Turtleheimer, at the South Pole Council April 18, 2009- 4:25 PM (Universal Ternville Clock) Explorer was sighted ummm..doing ummm...weird stuff. He waddled up to me real fast, his eyes changed colours and went all swirley. He said "Pi equals 3,14159!!!" and then he fell over. He told me to stand up straight and to stop looking like him as if he came from Mars. Explorer then baked me a pancake..then he looked as if he was going to explode, he threw a purple puffle at me, and then he left. I guess it was inter-changing modes, maybe? --Het1692 One day Explorer broke into Sopgjgi's chocolate supply and cream soda room and took everything. June 20, 2009- 1:05 PM (Mountain Standard Time) Hi! I'm in Shiverpool, and Explorer was in the skys, later descending at a fast pace. Then, Explorer ran in circles, screaming "MAH BOI I NEED A SPAGETTI!", which was what Fluffy was supposed ot say. Then he had yellow whirly eyes and there's a picture of a waffle. Maybe it's the waffle of his eye. Then he started quacking like, like, a tern. And what is quacking? I don't know. I just made that action up! He must be in a more wacky... personality! --Crossbow "Cross" Crosscake Quacky Events Reporter December 7,2009- 9:15 (Eastern Standard Time) Hello! I'm near the end of the Runway at Polaris , where Explorer is waving hurricane warning flags yelling IZ HATZ AIRPLIN FODZ NASTEI!" while a MammothAir aircraft is landing on Runway 18. The has swirly, yellow eyes, and started running in circles, squaking "BREEK! BREEK!" afterwards. We have a small picture we would like to show you: --Sancho Monte Captio Febuary 6, 2010- 10:45 (Dojo standard time) Hi! I'm in my house near the Dojo, typing this down. A few minutes ago i had just woken up, (I was sleeping in) and as I was having a nice cup of Coffee, I saw Explorer hanging from the tree next to the breakfast room window. I think he was in Phreaker mode, because he was yelling things like 'H1 TH3R3 L@D7 W@H@H@!!!!!!!!!!!!' I decided to report this sighting to you. O_o --Psyche Febuary 27, 2010- 14:41 (Peanut Butter Jelly Time) OMG I was eating a fake Golden Waffle that I got for free for seeing Quest for the Golden Waffle, when I saw Explorer hanging from a rope that he stole from the Coffee Shop! He was outside my window, creating a potion for Fred. When he accidentally spilt on my window, my Blue Puffle got covered in it. The Neon Blue Puffle was born. --Battypingu February 28, 2010. 15:30 (Penguin Standard Time). I was chasing Akbaboy X, trying to hit him with my Ice Blade, when I saw Explorer chasing Mabel, trying to whack her with a shovel. I was suprised. I started going back to chasing Akbaboy X with my blade. He ran away a few seconds later. I checked back and Explorer was gone but I saw Mabel muttering 'ampersand hash asterisk at sign'. --Akbaboy August 10, 2010. 12:45 (Penguin Standard Time) . I saw the blasted Hochstadt Gang member again. He seemed to be muttering about the Third Window. He had his shovel. He didn't really do much, but he appeared to be shouting at the wall. Fool. Everyone knows that you break the Third Window by looking through WINDOWS. Not walls. --Austin Posted on July 2010, written originally on December 2008 I remembered I posted a story on my adventure book on 26 December 2008. Now, I would like to share the story here two years later-on 1 July 2010. ---- It's kinda hard to explain that I ever love Mabel. All thanks to her arrogancy and appearance which made me flattered. Every time I see her, it feels like being with an angel. But the fact is, that erm..., she is a devil. A deep devil which could haunt anyone except the Dark Penguins, who could defeat her easily and the Jerks, the worst of the community. And this very secret was nearly released during a very windy winterish Tuesday. Yes, Tuesdays were always lucky. But this Tuesday was not. It all began when I was at Club Penguin Island, USA to attend a meeting. There I was, walking along the large pavements of the streets. Well not exactly, but lets "imagine" there's one. Stepping on snow with every step my flipper took, I found myself near Mabel. She was with Explorer, her weird owner at the near coffee shop. Peering through the large, clear, glass window, I saw them fighting... '''AGAIN'. This always happen, and every single time, it gets far more worse. I then entered the shop, held up the holographic newspaper and sat at a table near them. I lifted the newspaper by an inch and spyed them. They seem to be aruging about her in the South Pole Council thingy. Since her replacement every meeting Explorer was not in, the council would always feel bad. Just when I started walking to get better hearing, a coffee worker accidentally spilled coffee on my flipper. Very Hot Coffee. I screamed like a kindergarten girl. Immediately, all the penguins around looked at me, and the penguins above stared down. Explorer and Mabel grew suspicious of me with the black glasses I'm wearing, though I don't usually wear glasses. Ok... it's gonna be out of the bag. I embarrasly walked back to my seat, and the staring stopped. I looked back at the weirdo. Boy that sure is weird. Suddenly, he turned spirally-eyed, and started to take out his golden shovel and started wacking Mabel, screaming Leet all over. I then grew crazy too, and nearly shouted out the words "I LOVE MABEL". Fortunately for me only shouting the first letter, I would not release the puffle out of the bag. Crazy... but flattering. Now that was kinda' mad. (26 December 2008) ---- Adapted from Alex12345a Adventures. --Alex12345a 1. 11 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) I found this in my postbox today. The shadows and colours look weird. December 22, 1994, near Corssland Towers @ 11:00 Margate Straits Time I swear I could've seen Explorer flee the first floor of the middle building 30 SECONDS before the plane just popped out of the blue and hit the third tower. It was so dramatic! --Grenade Pug aka. P4 00:50, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Stories Category:Stories Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Doodle-to-CPFanon Portal (Doodle Time Zone 00:00) OMG I Got This Snapshot Of Explorer While I Was In The Doodle Dimension Looking At The Portal Back To Where We Are Now! * June 15, 2014 (12:00 PM EST) I saw him in the Blazers-Sharks game. Screaming out "GO SHARKS GO WE LOVE YOU SHARKS BITE MEH!". The Sharks scored a goal after he chanted that. Magic. -Mcdonalds394